Maltez Buffton
Category: eotf Maltez Buffton Player Name: Elroy Yahoo! ID: maltez_buffton Forum Handle: Elroy Character Occupation: Business mogul, retired bounty hunter. Character Species: Human Character Homeworld: Elrood Age: 56 Height: 6'1” Weight: 180 Eyes: Green Hair: Blonde History: Maltez Buffton is the oldest son of Elroodian nobles, his mother leading a famous law firm for the planet, his father owning a series of resturants around the Elrood Sector and neighboring systems, well-known for their all-droid staff and incredible prices. Maltez and his younger brother Xavier grew up as if they were royalty, having anything and everything available to them, the Buffton fortune seeing no limits. The Buffton resented the life he lived, and at the young age of 15, Maltez took off for the space lanes, looking for a more fulfilling life. Xavier, being only a child at the time, had to remain behind, though his older brother promised to come back for him. Maltez, without his wealth to protect him, found life in the Galaxy difficult at first, but soon adapted to the lifestyle, first joining with a small smuggling crew, before being dragged into the middle of a bounty..and the experience changed him forever. He tagged along with another Hunter back to the Bounty Hunters Guild, and eventually teamed up with the older and more experienced Cinko Kato. Maltez learned everything he needed to know from the older hunter in just a couple of years, and ended up striking out on his own, becoming a well-known bounty hunter by the age of 20. At age 22, Maltez returned to Elrood to confront his parents, and to receive an investment in his new hobby, droid design and development. His parents were relunctant, but eventually agreed after some bartering over how much control they would have over the newly formed corporation. The Buffton used the funds to build several droid factories to begin implementing his designs into production. After taking two more years to get the operation underway, Maltez left the business in the capable hands of his business-savvy parents, and took off to the space lanes again, now with his 14 year old brother. Xavier took to the business even quicker than Maltez had, and it was clear to the older brother that his younger sibling was born for the work. They hunted together for a few years before Xavier split off on his own, and Maltez went back to Elrood to his business, and his parents. They had invested some of the companies funds into a starship factory, and had combined the business to creating droids to pilot the ships, and having the separate AIs mesh smoothly. Maltez took full control of the company from his parents, taking their idea one step further to use the droid-pilotted ships to haul cargo around the Galaxy for cheaper than even the most desperate of smugglers could charge. The Buffton Trade Cartel was officially born..as was Maltez's first child, Antor Buffton. His parents, watching the profits of the business they helped create sky-rocket, sued for equal partnership of the company from their son. The lawsuit never made it to the courts, as both parents were killed when their luxury yacht's hyperdrive malfunctioned, and they collided with a star. Neither son took the loss too difficult, as their parents wealth was transferred equally to them, though Xavier used his inheritance to invest in his brother's Cartel, becoming a silent partner. Maltez went on to become involved in politics, and a few years later, winning the Senate chair for the Elrood System in the Galactic Alliance, even has Hutt influence had started to break the spanning government apart. It was here he met Epiphany Meridian, a young and talented Senator from Corellia. They had a brief fling, before being cut short by a relationship between Meridian and his brother Xavier. Maltez went on to become involved with a firey young smuggler from Nar Shadda, Lilith Staryder. They had a passionate affair for almost a year, when Lilith gave birth to triplets, Kara Buffton, Krevan Buffton, and Trith Buffton. Lilith fled just after the birth, taking their daughter Kara with her, fearing the Buffton's influence on the girl. Maltez took the loss of his daughter harshly, and ended up bonding with his neice, Xaiyla Buffton, the child of Xavier and Epiphany. With the Hutt Empire's power becoming resolute, Maltez knew his small hold on the shipping market would falter, and so he pulled all resources out of the company, shutting down production, and selling off all equipment, mostly to vendors preparing to work for the Hutts. The Buffton then disappeared from the main Galactic view, retaining control over the Elrood Sector as acting Governor until several years later, when the Hutt Empire collapsed under the Merchant Defense Fleet, and the Protectorate was born. Maltez opposed the Protectorate, but stepped aside when the Elrood System elected to join as a full member, leaving the system even as his own son, Antor Buffton, took his place as elected Senator to the Protectorate. ----- Current Game Summary: Coming soon. Category:Character Database